emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3851 (22nd September 2004)
Plot Rodney is in a terrible state after Val’s shock revelation the previous day. When Danny arrives to open up the Antiques Barn, he finds Rodney has spent the night there drowning his sorrows. Danny tells him it's time to forget about Diane and move on. When Val turns up desperate to patch things with Rodney she is met with a stony silence. Later on, Paul approaches Rodney and tells him that he is returning to Sorrento tomorrow and doesn’t want to leave his mum in limbo. He asks his father to be honest with Val about his feelings towards her. Rodney takes his son's words on board and goes to see Val. They admit that they have both made a real mess of things. Val tells Rodney that now he knows about Paul, their son can be a bond between them. This infuriates Rodney who tells Val that she has robbed him of Paul's childhood. Rodney tells Val that she has until the morning to get out of Mill Cottage for good. When he finds Val sitting alone in the cricket pavilion with nowhere else to go, Paul finds himself sympathising with his mother. Paul invites her to go back to Sorrento with him and she gratefully agrees. He tells her that she can come and work at his bar in Sorrento while she gets herself together. Alan’s spirits are lifted by another visit from Marlon, who tells him the incredible story of Diane and Jack’s wedding day. When Steph returns, Alan tells her that he has decided to take Marlon's advice and cut down on his medication and get out and about. Steph reminds Alan that Marlon is a chef not a doctor. Steph heads off to The Woolpack and tells Marlon that his visits have worn her father out. Steph's tactics seem to have worked as Marlon is left feeling responsible for the deterioration in Alan's condition. Terry is thrilled when Dawn announces that she will not be moving to Spain and he agrees to let Dawn buy a share of the house. As they toast their success in The Woolpack, Louise looks on and is upset to see Terry getting on so well with his soon to be ex-wife. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast None Locations *Antiques Barn - Shop floor *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, dining room, living room *Post Office/Café Hope - Café, shop exterior *Main Street *The Grange B&B - Alan's room *The Woolpack - Bar *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *Cricket pavilion Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,706,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes